


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big. Pastel. Fluffy…<br/>“Matching Christmas Sweaters!”<br/>Taehyun cringes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaa....I dunno why I did this. Trying to be festive, I guess? Quick silly drabble about Winner on Christmas.

Taehyun is curled up on the corner of the sofa, scrolling through his phone with a small pout on his face. He missed the early bird tickets to the Seoul Jazz Music Festival, and he's been looking for a way to get his hands on a ticket, any ticket, ever since. (He'll be damned if he misses Mika performing live). He's just about to click on a link when the main door bursts open and Seunghoon barrels in. He's got two big plastic bags in his hands and a wild grin, and Taehyun knows they're going to be in for a ride.

" _Guess_. What. I. Got." Each word is punctuated by a dramatic breath.

Jinwoo perks up. "Is it underwear?"

Beside Taehyun, Seungyoon's eyes widen. "Hyung, that's a lot of underwear..." (Taehyun isn’t exactly sure who he’s talking to).

Seunghoon looks around with bright eyes, and his entire body seems to be shaking with excitement. “Any other guesses, hmm?” He looks like a game show host. Or Ihee, when shown a treat.

“I was kind of hoping for underwear,” Jinwoo mutters, but sets his laptop aside, clearly intrigued. From the kitchen, Mino saunters into the living room, evidence in the form of crumbs on his shirt.

Seunghoon rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and starts to pull out the contents of the bag. Taehyun squints.

Big. Pastel. Fluffy…

“Matching Christmas Sweaters!” The young lion says with glee, and starts to lay out each sweater on the floor with great care.

Taehyun cringes.

They’re all the same color: sky blue with cotton-ball looking things at the hem of the sleeves and a snowflake pattern stitched onto the front. Each of the five had a different image: a snowman, a reindeer, a christmas tree, a candy cane, and an elf.

“WHOA!” Mino’s eyes are wide, and his mouth is open even wider. He’s gasping and flailing his arms, and soon enough he’s pulling Jinwoo and Seunghoon into dancing around the living room, cheering.

“Seunghoon got us! Christmas sweaters!” Mino sings into an invisible mic, eyes screwed tight. “We’re gonna look...So good!”

“So good~” Jinwoo harmonizes.

It’s noisy and downright weird, but Taehyun can’t keep his lips from twitching up.

“Careful! You’re gonna step on the sweaters!” Seungyoon’s laughing, and he crawls onto the ground to snag one.

Taehyun opens his mouth to ask if Seungyoon’s seriously going to wear that abomination, but the leader is already sliding off his jacket and pulling the candy cane sweater over his head.

“How do I look?” Seungyoon says with a cheeky smile. He brings his hands up, framing his face, in the way he always does when he practices for CFs.

Taehyun snorts. “Like a model.” Seungyoon seems satisfied with the answer and picks up the rest of the sweaters, tossing them at the eldest members.

Soon enough, the other three have their own sweaters on, the reindeer one looking perfect on Jinwoo, despite the ugly design (“Hyung, I got this one specifically for you!”).

“Well?” Mino raises an eyebrow at Taehyun. He looks even more ridiculous with the giant snowman printed across his chest.

The elf sweater is the only one left. The character has a mischievous glint in its eyes. Taehyun glares at it. It smiles back at him.

Before he can even protest, Mino and Seunghoon are shoving his arms into the sweater. Seungyoon's holding him in place by the waist, and Jinwoo is watching them with a (suspiciously) calm smile.

"Our cute maknae," Mino coos and Taehyun almost groans.

It's _itchy_.

It's itchy, ugly, and dumb, but the sheer joy in Seunghoon's eyes keeps him from frowning.

Swallowing a sigh, Taehyun strikes a pose, jutting his hip out. He puts on a goofy grin for extra effect.

The elder members erupt in cheers, then Seunghoon pulls out his phone to take a group selfie ("Mino your face is gonna get stuck one day if you keep making that expression," Seungyoon quips), and after six obnoxious poses and pictures, Taehyun's smile is real.

Christmas with Winner isn't anything like the time he spends with his mom and brother. But he's definitely come to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style w e l p.


End file.
